


Split Lip

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, meaningless drabble about a crying Cas and healing kisses(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Lip

"Cas? Cas what’s wrong!" Dean practically hurdled over the fallen, sizzling monster to see Cas clutching his hand, sobbing like a child.

"Cas, are you okay?" He ripped Castiel’s arm away from where he had it cradled against his chest. He looked all over the body part, but found nothing more than a small scratch.

"Wait, is it your chest?" Dean asked him, eyes frantically roving over Castiel’s shirt. Cas shook his head, "It’s right here, you saw it!"

Dean looked down at the knuckle Cas thrust under his nose. “Your scraped knuckle is why you’re crying like you’re being tortured?”

"I’m not used to human pain, Dean." He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes, but kissed the abrasion anyway. “Better?”

The tears rolling down Castiel’s cheeks stopped, and his eyes widened. “Actually…yes.”

Dean tried to scowl, but he smiled instead. “You mean to tell me kissing it really made it better? Damn, I wish that still worked on Sam.”

"It does. You quit kissing my boo-boos when I learned how to walk."

"You’re  full of shit, Sam! I stopped when I did it after me and dad came to get you from school when you were in second grade and you told me it embarrassed you."

"I don’t see how healing lip-touches are embrrassing." Cas said, standing up. "I quite enjoyed it."

"Yeah? Well looks like you’ve got a split lip, too, so…uh…" Dean leaned in, brushing his mouth across Castiel’s, who pulled away to touch his mouth, eyes wide in disbelief.

"There’s no split…did your kiss heal it?"

Dean chuckled, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders, leading him to the car."Yeah, Cas. Sure did."


End file.
